Destiny
by RK Otaku
Summary: Kyousuke’s thoughts just before the World Cup Final. COMPLETE


**Title**: Unmei (Destiny)

**Author:** RK Otaku

**Rating**: K

**Genre:** General

**Summary**: Kyousuke's thoughts just before the World Cup Final. Set sometime after the cannon.

Disclaimer: "Wild Striker" doesn't belong to me. It's Takahashi- san's. This fic is merely for entertainment, and I don't earn anything from it. So please don't sue me.

* * *

--------------------------------

"_Okay, okay. I'll join the team. I didn't believe I'd get cornered so easily by a crazy blackmailer and a four- eyed dweeb!"_

"_That, my friend, is just something we call destiny"_

-Conversation between Kanou Kyousuke and Mori Kazuto in Hungry Heart.

-------------------------------------

Destiny was a strange thing.

It was a word carelessly tossed around, a term used to make men do things that left them with no morals. But to him, destiny had been kind. It had only made him live his dreams.

A tense silence pervaded in the locker room, only to be punctuated from time to time by "Do your best" and "Remember to defend the right side"- random phrases uttered by the coach that were the only outward sign that the room was occupied. Otherwise the Japanese soccer team sat in stoic silence, each in his own thoughts. The deafening cheers of the enormous crowd gathered outside made them uncomfortably aware of the task at hand.

Except for one man. He lay sprawled on the bench, his muscles tensed in readiness, but eyes were closed, his mind quite far away. To the onlookers, he looked serene. As if in a meditative state. But Kanou Kyousuke was not known to be a particularly spiritual man.

He was merely contemplating his own life, the events that had led him to such a momentous occasion.

He had not been the man he was today all his life. In fact there was a period of time when he could never be decidedly _less_ than that man. A life lived being compared to his big brother was not easy.

He had idolized his elder brother most of his childhood, and still did. He was made to feel that it was his obligation to measure up to Seisuke in everything he did. Grades, soccer, even daily behavior. Onii-chan seemed to be perfect at everything. Never a bad report from school, never given a red card, he was courteous to all who crossed his path. Facing reprimands from his parents everyday after he left for Italy had caused something in Kyousuke to snap.

He was never really a _bad_ sort of person. The frequent run-ins with the police following his many street-brawls, his quitting soccer for life, his obnoxious behavior off- field was just his way of getting back to his parents. Seeing Onii-chan on TV left him with bile rising in his throat. Sometimes he never knew whether the hatred and disgust was pointed at Seisuke or himself. Himself for abhorring his brother for no fault of his. Many a times he had wished, oh wished so dearly that he could erase the name Kanou from his forever. The family name that was responsible for making his life a living hell.

Coupled with the comparisons was the startling discovery he had made about his birth. No wonder he felt like a misfit in this family…it wasn't his to begin with. He belonged nowhere…just drifting around like a stray log on the river…wasting away his life.

He had often wondered how he had lived like that…iie, not lived. Just existed. Embittered, lost without a purpose, loathing Onii-chan for achieving something they had made plans for since childhood. Running away from everything and everybody. And that was how she had found him…

Miki…_she'll be watching!_ The thought came unbidden, but left him with a somersaulting stomach. No matter how many matches he'd played, the knowledge that she'd be watching his every move, every gesture on TV left him feeling breathless. And he prayed that the feeling would never go.

One of the things he attributed to being in love… it was something he found endearing, a private little joke only he knew about. His fiancée, he thought, possessive pride welling up in his bosom. After all, it hadn't always been like that. It had taken a huge amounts of obvious hints dropped by Kaori, Onii-chan and the rest of his family for him to realize it. To comprehend that he and Miki were like satellites- they spent their years constantly revolving around each other, but never really getting anywhere.

Hai, she was a part of that much -sought destiny.

It had all began with Narumi's dream- a vision of their sons bringing glory to the country. He had left the world just after, but his ideal had lived on in the heart of his father as a symbol of their undying friendship. Seisuke had made it his goal, chased after it with all his being. Only dreaming that his beloved brother would someday share in the victory… someday live in the splendour…someday would help him achieve that long- evasive win on which the hopes of an entire country rested.

For the first time in his life, he felt complete. Though he had never known Narumi or Mitsuko, he felt close to them…he had his heritage. His real father and mother were never really dead- they lived in his heart. In his ideals. And he knew, they were among the stars, watching over him tonight.

"Anou…Kyousuke-kun?"

A faintly concerned voice jerked him out of his reverie. He frantically looked around the locker room. It was deserted. Seisuke gave him a wry grin - his teammates were crowded near the door.

He didn't know what was to happen tonight. But he was ready. Whatever the outcome be, he would feel satisfied at the end of it. There was a longer journey ahead of him- tonight was merely a stepping -stone. And the heavens would be shining for him throughout it all- he was on a quest to fulfill his destiny.

"Aa…Onii-chan. Let's go"

OWARI

* * *

Glossary for Japanese terms

Iie- No

Hai/ Aa- Yes (also indicating agreement)

Otou-chan: Father (form of address)

Onii-chan: Elder brother (form of address)

Anou- Umm..

Kun- suffix used when addressing younger people, indicating affection/ familiarity.

* * *

Author's Note:

In case you don't recall, this conversation takes place at the very beginning of the series where Miki blackmails Kyousuke to coach the women's soccer team in return for his ID card. And all this while Mori is running behind him to join the men's team. Kyousuke as usual gets into a street fight, but this time Mori jumps in to take the beating.

**Okay…that's done. I apologize if Kyousuke's thoughts are a bit disjointed and/or flitting from one subject to the other. But that's the way your mind goes before a huge event, ne?**

**If you are confused with the layout for the fic, let me clarify. The first few lines are based in the present, as well as the last portion. The middle part is just Kyousuke spacing out. **

**Read & Review please.**


End file.
